Holy Matrimony
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Jason and Sam get remarried.


General Hospital

Holy Matrimony

Pairing: Jason & Sam, JaSam

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I hope this eases some of the despair we're all feeling in JaSam Nation because of their separation right now.

-x-

It was only a month ago that Peter August had been outed as the criminal he really was as well as the man who'd framed Sam. Spinelli had finally found the elusive evidence that tied him to the assassin. He'd found the paper trail that Heinrich had thought he'd hidden successfully.

Right after the formalities were worked out, Diane had Sam's conviction officially thrown out. She also had her record cleared of the conviction all together so there were no restrictions on Jason and Sam, anymore.

They had only one thing they wanted to do…and that was get married again. They were going to just go down to the courthouse for expediency but once Carly got wind of the plan, she shut it down.

Carly insisted that they be married at the MetroCourt.

Today was that day.

The terrace and the adjoining room were fully decorated by Sam's sisters as well as Spinelli. The golden chairs were draped in white flowers with a white aisle that led all the way up the white rose archway under which Carly stood next to Jason who had Danny by his side.

The guest list was small but included all of the most important people in their lives. Alexis had even agreed to give her away since there was no way Sam would be inviting her father.

Sam stood right by the entrance to the room. Alexis walked up to her.

"My god, you look gorgeous. You're glowing with happiness. And so do you, little one."

Alexis looked down at Scout who wore a pink dress with a white sash around the waist. She was holding her little basket of petals and had her hair swept up in a bun like a ballerina.

Sam's dress was an off white, high low length with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was simple without any ordainments but the bottom was chiffon and flowed beautifully behind her into a train.

"Thank you, Mom." Sam said as she wrapped her free arm around her mother.

They stayed like that for a moment before separating. "Listen, I know in the past I haven't been supportive of your relationship—"

"Mom, please you don't have to say anything."

Alexis shook her head. "Yes, I do. When you two couldn't be together, I finally saw the Jason you love and that loves you. I know that you two are supposed to be together and I am sorry it took me so long to get it."

Sam's eyes welled with tears. "Thanks, Mom."

"So are you ready to be Mrs. Jason Morgan… again."

"More than you will ever know."

Alexis held out her arm which Sam took just as the bridal march began. They turned the corner and everyone stood. As she walked down the aisle toward Jason she saw the faces of everyone they loved from Sonny to Monica, Molly, Kristina, and Michael. There were a few other faces like Diane and Max but the one who had surprised her the most was to see Maxie in the crowd.

She was standing next to Spinelli with Georgie in between them. Since he'd moved back to Port Charles, she and Scout had become the best of friends.

After she found out what Peter had done, Maxie had been doing everything she could to make amends even though Sam didn't hold any grudges against her because it wasn't her fault. She'd helped plan this day with Spinelli who'd been Carly's partner in crime in twisting Sam and Jason into this ceremony.

Sam knew Maxie felt guilty but she needed her to know she didn't hold anything against her.

So she looked her straight in the eye and mouthed, "Love you."

Sam could see Maxie's eyes well up as she mouthed the same back at her then Sam turned her attention to the man she loved more than life itself.

Alexis and Sam finally arrived at the archway where Jason stood in his navy blue suit with a light blue shirt left unbuttoned at the top underneath it. She knew he wore it just for her because she liked how the color brought out his eyes.

"I know you'll take good care of her. I'm so happy for both of you. Sincerely."

Alexis then kissed Sam's cheek and took her bouquet. Sam then turned to Jason.

She couldn't help herself and had to kiss him. She tipped her head up a little as he leaned into meet her lips. It was a sweet, chaste kiss but their officiant quickly spoke up to separate them.

"Hey now, that's for the end." Carly said.

That made everyone laugh as they took their seats.

"Then hurry up." Sam retorted which made everyone laugh again.

"Not a chance. I have a big speech planned. This isn't the courthouse. As if I would let you get married not in style or for me to not be there to witness it."

Carly looked at them with a smile on her face, "Do you remember the first time you guys tried to get married… over fifteen years ago and I stopped it. I couldn't stand the idea of you guys being husband and wife. I honestly can't believe it took me so many years but now I want nothing more for you two to be married."

"I know you two have prepared your own vows, so Jason, you may go first."

"I do remember that first time we stood at an alter but I also remember sitting in an interrogation room waiting… and they brought you in instead of my lawyer. What I didn't realize was I'd really been waiting on you. My entire life. I told you once, when I stupidly let you go thinking it was best, that I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and that I always will. Sam, I love you more now than I did back then and I will always love you more than anyone."

Sam got choked up but the single tear that fell down her cheek was wiped away by the man standing in front of her. It made her smile then he did as he had a million times and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Sam." Carly prompted.

"I also remember that first time we stood at the alter. Some days I wish we'd gotten married but then I think maybe we wouldn't have fallen in love the way we did and I also remember all the times you've brushed the hair out of my face like you just did now. It's the little things like that that I love the most because it's how I know I am special. It's how I know that even the bad times I wouldn't change anything because it all led us right here."

Carly spoke again. "Do you Jason take Sam in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Sam take Jason in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The rings?"

Danny then presented the pillow with both of their rings. He looked so cute in the suit that matched his father's.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome, Mom."

Jason placed her ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Sam placed his ring on his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

They smiled at each other with their hearts bursting.

"I now pronounce husband and wife. Now, you may kiss the bride."

Sam and Jason didn't need to be told twice as he took her face in his hands as she wrapped her hands around his neck and their lips connected. This kiss was deeper than the first and the two were so wrapped up in the moment that the cheering from their guests didn't even register.

They pulled apart a few seconds later. They turned toward the crowd.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

Sam and Jason started down the aisle each holding one of their kids' hands and the entire Morgan family walked together toward their future as family.

The End


End file.
